


The Rookie and the Captive

by BookCat (NintendoNerd125)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Kraglin, Cussing, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Quill, Little brother Peter, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Teenager Kraglin Obfonteri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoNerd125/pseuds/BookCat
Summary: The newest member of the Ravagers crew, Kraglin, is assigned to make sure their captive, a little Terran boy named Peter Quill, actually eats something. He quickly comes to regret it.





	The Rookie and the Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been kind of disappointed by how there isn't really much content of Peter and Kraglin being surrogate brothers (my guess is due to how Yondu/Kraglin is fairly popular), so I decided to write something about it! Be sure to tell me what you think. This is just a one shot, but I might write other one shots if enough people like this.

Kraglin Obfonteri, the newest crew member of the  _ Ecletor _ , was fed up with this bullshit. Sure, he was a rookie. Sure, he was young for a Ravager. Sure, thirteen was a bit too young to be taken seriously. But, he had already proven himself capable  _ and _ , arguably even more important in the Ravagers, loyal to the captain a number of times. So, why had Cap’n seen fit to make  _ Kraglin _ the one to take care of the lil’ sunova bitch?!

Glaring at the door the brat was behind, Kraglin pinched his nose and sighed. “Y’know Pete, you probably wouldn’t be in such a mood if you actually ate something.” Bending down, he slid the food tray underneath the door for what felt like the thousandth time.

“I don’t want it.” Pete replied before sliding the tray back.

Kraglin was tempted to go back to the captain and ask why they haven’t brought the kid to his dad like they were hired to do in the first place. But, since he knew that he’d only get rebuffed and loose the standing he had worked so hard to get in the first place, Kraglin stayed put. “Just work with me here, Pete.”

“No!” Pete said, stomping his foot for punctuation.

“Well, why the hell not?!”

Kraglin instantly regretted it. He’s been trying so hard to get the kid to cooperate by being polite and all that shit and here Kraglin just went ruined it with one little outburst. He could’ve punched the wall if he wasn’t sure that it’d just frighten the kid more.

Pete had gone completely silent. Minutes ticked by before he finally spoke up. “You just said a bad word.” His voice was laced with horror and what might have been awe.

Kraglin, naturally, said the best possible thing he could’ve in response. “You’re shittin’ me.”

Pete gasped,  _ he frickin’ gasped _ , and said: “You said another one.” Yep, there was definitely awe in his voice.

Kraglin crossed his arms. “Kid-”

Pete huffed. “Don’t call me a  _ kid _ . I’m eight!”

“Pete, your mom just died and you got kidnapped shortly after. You’re in space and just found out that aliens exist. How is cussing the most amazing thing to have happened?”

Kraglin heard Pete shuffling. “Well, you’ve got a point… But you’re a kid! Kids don’t cuss!”

Kraglin scoffed. “First off: I’m a teenager, not a kid. There’s a big difference. Secondly, I’m part of the Ravagers. You  _ have _ to be willing to cuss or otherwise people’ll think you’re a pansy.”

“Oh.” He was silent for a while before continuing. “I don’t think you’re a pansy.”

“Hmph. Thanks, kid. Err, Pete.”

Pete was silent again, almost like he was building up his courage for something. “Kraglin, how’d ya become a Ravager? Were… were ya…?”

“Taken?” Kraglin finished for him. “Shoot, no. I signed up.”

“Signed up? But why?”

Kraglin flinched involuntarily and then mentally cursed himself for it. Sure, there was no way for Pete to have seen him, but there was no way of knowing if any of the other crew members were around. And showing weakness in the Ravagers… Well, let’s just say that wasn’t the smartest thing to do. It was a couple of seconds before Kraglin trusted himself to speak. “It’s personal.”

“Pllleeeaaassseee?” Kraglin imagined that Pete was doing his best puppy dog eyes behind the door.

“No.”

“Can you at least tell me what planet you’re from?”

Kraglin sighed. “Xandar.”

“Cool! ... Where is that?”

Kraglin smiled fondly, in spite of himself. “The Andromeda Galaxy at the Eclipsing Binary Star M31V J00442326+4127082.”

There was brief pause and, in that moment, Kraglin knew that, without a shadow of a doubt, Pete had no clue what the hell he had just said.

“‘Kay. Wha.. What’s it like? Or is that personal, too?”

“Well, from space it doesn’t look too different from Terra.”

“Terra?” Pete questioned.

“Earth.” Kraglin clarified. “And it has three suns.”

“Awesome.” said Pete in an almost reverent voice. “Can we go there?!”

Kraglin chuckled, trying and failing to keep the fondness out of his voice. It was amazing just how much the kid had grown on him over the span of just one conversation. “Well, it depends on if Cap’n accepts any jobs there, Pete. ‘Sides, Xandar’s the HQ of the Nova Corps, this bigwig police force. Not the greatest place for a bunch of of outlaws to hang out.”

“Oh.” Pete sounded so disappointed that Kraglin felt an overwhelming desire to comfort him.

“Don’t worry, just a  _ shitload _ of outlaws, Pete! A smaller group can usually slip around without too much trouble if they’re sneaky enough, so you might be able to see it someday.”

“Thanks, Kraglin.”

“No problem, Pete. Say, since I answered your questions and all, would you mind doing something for me?”

“What is it?” Dread was starting to fill Pete’s voice.

Kraglin smiled and slid the tray back under the door. “How about you eat something?”

Pete made an unconvinced humming noise in the back of his throat.

“Aww, come on, Pete. I answered all your questions about Xandar, can’t ya just do this for me?”

More humming from Pete. “I snuck something from the kitchen already. This.. This weird thing with dangly green bits and a red-ish tuft and it was  _ disgusting _ .”

Kraglin snorted. “A yaro root? It wasn’t ripe yet, dummy.”

Pete huffed. “Well then, how come you had it in the first place,  _ dummy _ ?”

“Yaro roots being away from the main plant is the only way they can ripen. Now, for the love of God, will you just  _ eat _ something already?”

“Ffffiiiinnnneeee.” Pete did his best to drag out every single letter in the word before starting to eat. Kraglin could hear his chewing from the other side of the door.

“How is it?”

“It’s good…”

“Well, that’s good. I’ll be goin’ now.” Kraglin turned and started to leave, before Pete’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Kraglin?”

“Yeah?”

“Can… Can you stay with me? At… At least for a little while. Everyone else on this ship is a dingus.”

“A dingus?” Kraglin parroted, quirking an eyebrow.

“A dick.” Pete clarified.

“Sure.” Kraglin agreed, the fond smile returning. He went back to the door and plopped down next to the door. “Just tell me when you want me to go.”

“Thanks, Kraglin.”

“No problem, Pete.” And, right then and there, Kraglin knew it was true. Sure, Pete was a little shit at first, but after talking with him Kraglin had gotten attached to the fella. Silently, Kraglin made a promise to do whatever was necessary to make sure Pete was safe and happy.

……

……

……

Goddamnit, he was screwed.


End file.
